


【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（17）

by ccwzj



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj





	【豆东】叛逆爱情故事（17）

事后尤东东回想起那天觉得自己还是太过冲动。  
协议的事的确是他心里的一个结，无奈那是他自己系上的，一开始以为是对两个人关系的保障，没想到却成了跨不过去的砍。他画地为牢宛如困兽，稍微有点刺激就溃不成军，连自己都没意识到的毁坏欲占了上风，不过还好结局并不算遭。  
这局他赌得很大，在所有不确定 因素中他自己才是最不稳定的那个，他将自己和盘托出，等于直白地告诉冯豆子他有软肋，而那软肋就是对方。  
尤东东想不到那么多，怀孕让他焦虑，每天闲赋在家让他连跟别人的接触都变少了，他时常觉得自己跟世间的联系只剩下冯豆子和即将出世的孩子。所以他急于求一句承诺，一句能让自己不再惶惶不安丢心落肠的应允。  
他有很多种方式可选，却用了最蠢的一种。  
尤东东觉得哭成那样特别丢人，他难得脸皮薄起来，害臊地不愿再提那天发生的事。  
但冯豆子怎么会轻易放过他。  
现在的尤东东就像一只被捉住后颈的猫，挣脱不开不说，稍微挠挠他的下巴他立刻就能翻身任你逗弄，把整个身子拱到你怀里撒娇。  
于是冯豆子把他困在自己和床褥之间，看他羞得整张脸埋进枕头，露出来的耳朵和脖颈全都红的惹人心醉。  
“你说呀？你从什么时候开始喜欢我的？”  
尤东东装死到底，不应就是不应，直到冯豆子坏心眼儿地把手探进他裤子富有技巧地揉搓，他才控制不住从鼻腔内发出几不可闻的呻吟。  
“你别弄……我要睡觉。”尤东东红着脸推他的手，身子向床的另一侧躲。  
冯豆子轻而易举就制住他，咬住他的耳朵尖，“你睡得着吗？兴奋得这里也红，这里也红……”从耳朵吻到脖子，最后手下动了动，“这里我虽然看不见，但肯定也红了吧？”  
尤东东小声地喘，苦于被抓着要害根本逃不开，但又实在不想回答他的问题，而且这种情况，就算他答了估计也不会被放过。  
他摆事实讲道理，“我不想做……我今天累！”  
冯豆子的手指抚过龟头，一碰一碰地玩他渐渐流出的前列腺液，“你老老实实告诉我，我就不做，我只好好伺候你。”  
尤东东颤抖着身体，他有感觉了，忍不住挺腰往他手里送，屁股也缩起来，越发控制不住声音。  
抱着他的人还在喋喋不休地追问，“你什么时候开始喜欢我的？嗯？是不是早就对我有意思了？”  
“唔呃……我也不知道……”这不能怪尤东东，他是真不知道，如果早知道还能及时止损，不至于丢盔卸甲走到这一步。  
“那应该就是很久之前喽？”  
“也没……”冯豆子的手很灵活，弄得他特别舒服，快感逐步攀上脑海快要烧断神志。  
“那是什么时候？”  
“嗯……查出怀孕之后吧……”  
“什么？那么迟？”冯豆子不高兴了，他不喜欢这个答案，手也收回来，不愿再给尤东东舒服。  
尤东东没想到他竟然半路刹车，惹火的人惹到一半转身不动了。可怜他这不上不下的欲望吊着，前后都空虚。  
他埋在被子里试图让自己冷静，热度却无论如何都降不下来。他咬着下唇，心想自己又不是没自渎过，而且这个姿势也不一定会被身后的人发现，虽然羞耻了点，但总比这样干吊着强。  
于是尤东东小心翼翼尽可能小幅度地把手探进裤子里，用熟悉的方式动作几下。但身体极不争气，像是不是他自己的，叫嚣着一定要另一个人。  
他的呼吸逐渐急促起来，此时也顾不上丢不丢脸，他实在太想要了，甚至觉得如果能被发现倒更好，也省的他再回头求那人。  
果然没一会儿冯豆子的声音就从耳畔传来，“你在偷吃吗？”  
他光明正大抚慰自己身体，什么叫偷吃？  
试图得寸进尺的人假装叹气，“你那么晚才喜欢上我，太让我受伤了。”  
装可怜是他使坏的前兆，尤东东预感到自己今晚一定不会好过，索性按兵不动等他提要求。  
“这样吧。”冯豆子掀了他的被子，“你把衣服脱了，自己做给我看好不好？”  
尤东东迷蒙着眼睛瞥了他一眼，似乎是意外他竟然没玩别的花样。这个对他来说虽然也很羞耻，但他没有哪没被看过，只要闭上眼睛想想别的就行了。  
一不做二不休，他痛快地褪了裤子，全身都羞得发红，但动作还算得上落落大方，打开身体用手套弄怒涨的欲望。  
细小的呻吟声嗯嗯啊啊不断，尤东东虽然没睁眼，但也能感觉到冯豆子火热的视线盯着他从前到后地看，却不碰他，假意“好心”提醒道，“这样就够了吗？你后面也流水了。”  
话音刚落，湿润的肠道像是在对他的话做出反应，迫不及待地缩了缩。  
尤东东暗骂自己不争气，对方还在不停诱拐他，“你自己摸摸看。”  
他随着冯豆子的话音一只手探向身后，先在周围按摩了一阵，沾到了好些黏液，然后伸出两指插进去，想象那是另一种东西，舒服得蜷起身体。  
在没遇到冯豆子之前他发情期的时候全靠自己，尤东东对自己的身体还是很熟悉的。但有了冯豆子之后他很久没自己搞过，这副身子似乎也食髓知味，不再只满足于手指的触碰。  
“啊……”还不够，还想要更多。  
他屈起脚趾贴近冯豆子的小腿磨蹭，意图明显地暗示。  
但装傻谁不会，冯豆子权当没看到，还问他怎么了，为什么射不出来。  
“你……你……”尤东东心下大骂他这时候装什么正人君子，非要逼他伏身去求吗？！  
他把身后的手指抽出来，凑近冯豆子，单手急切地扒他裤子。  
冯豆子顺从地任他脱了，却不动。他下身只是半勃，尤东东伸手握住套弄了一会儿，手腕发酸，终于忍不住哭起来。  
“你进来……快点进来！”  
冯豆子把他抱起，跟他面对面亲了亲，笑说道，“我这样怎么进去？你帮帮它。”  
尤东东还没明白这要怎么帮，难道不是做着做着就全硬了吗？  
他楞楞地看着冯豆子直起身，跪在床上，把他的头往下按。嘴唇触碰到伞状顶端的时候，他后知后觉反应过来冯豆子想干嘛了。  
虽然两个人做过很多次，但却从来没用过嘴。  
尤东东这方面有点小洁癖，他从未给任何一个人用嘴，也没被别人用嘴伺候过，他觉得那地方多少有些脏，而且他也不喜欢那股腥檀味。  
他本能抵触地往后缩，却被冯豆子截住后路，手指插进他内部搅动，腰也向前挺了挺，无声地催促他快点。  
退无可退还被前后夹击，尤东东只好无奈先用手握住，试探凑上前用嘴唇跟略微抬头的东西打了个招呼，左看右看不知从何下口。  
“我、我不会……”  
冯豆子特别喜欢他泪眼汪汪求自己的样子，几乎是用了全身的力气才控制住自己没立刻把他翻过来操到他满眼只剩自己一人。  
他今晚铁了心一定要让尤东东低头。  
“张嘴，很简单的。你之前不是喜欢吃棒棒糖吗？棒棒糖是怎么吃的？”  
完了，以后都无法再直视棒棒糖了。尤东东心里苦。  
但是按着自己的手又往下压了压，身体里的手指也在不停作祟。他轻哼两声，觉得棒棒糖还是不靠谱，追溯记忆里看过的片子，想了一会儿，收起牙齿吞了一半进去。  
冯豆子被他含着，就知道他说不会不是骗人的，以前估计也没给别人做过，不然不可能生疏到这种程度，毫无技巧可言。他别说硬起来，没被含软都是他自带尤东东滤镜了。  
“舌头动一动，别光含着啊，舔舔它。”  
尤东东在口腔里艰难地动着舌头，感觉到冯豆子又往里挺了挺，并且逐渐大起来。  
“唔唔。”他下巴发酸，快要含不住，唔唔地想吐出来。  
然而正在兴头上的冯豆子哪里肯放过他，扯着他的头发抽插起来，几次顶到喉口，爽得直叹气。  
尤东东上面和下面一样温暖，虽然生涩，但舌尖舔过沟回的快感还是一波一波涌上来，动作间偶尔被胡子蹭到茎身，麻痒的舒爽翻倍。  
冯豆子感觉自己快射了，原本在他身体里不停搅弄的手也停了动作，一心往他喉咙深处冲撞。  
被迫承受的尤东东不住干呕，眼圈里都是泪。这时候他身体的空虚感倒是其次，只希望冯豆子快点停下来，他受不住。  
冯豆子也不想他太难受，并未刻意刁难，最后抽插几下，抵着他的喉咙全射在他嘴里。  
尤东东没吞过精，被呛得直咳嗽，但还是大部分都咽了，被带出来的几滴沾在嘴角，被冯豆子耐心地吻掉，边吻边低声安慰他。  
“我不进去了，怕控制不住弄伤你。”冯豆子按住他生气要打自己的手，“你乖一点，我也用嘴帮你。”  
他抱着尤东东让他坐在自己身上，拖着他的腰帮他口，腾出一只手抠弄他后面。  
尤东东从未受过这样熟练且技巧丰富的伺候，快感成倍累积，很快就坚持不住软了腰。但他后面还是痒，并不满足，扭动屁股求欢。  
没想到冯豆子说不进去就真的没进去，愣是用嘴把他前后都给解决了。  
湿软灵活的舌头刚一舔上内壁，尤东东就小声尖叫起来，崩溃地让他停下。他光是想象一下那个画面都觉得荒唐，冯豆子竟然在用舌头给他……  
心理快感远远大于生理刺激，他勾起脚尖被一波一波送上云端，头发被汗水打湿，前列腺高潮来得凶猛，尤东东完全控制不住自己，射完之后还恍惚着以为自己失禁，扯过枕头盖住脸呜呜地哭。  
冯豆子拿纸巾细致地给他擦过身体，搂住人哄，“你现在怎么这么爱哭？”  
“我不要这样，以后都不要这样，呜呜呜。”  
“为什么不要？不舒服？”  
不是不舒服……是太舒服了，舒服得快要灵魂出窍，所有器官都被快感支配的感觉让他害怕。  
冯豆子见他不说话，自己也闹起别扭来，“谁让你不说点好话给我听听？”后半句没说出口的话是，我从第一次跟你睡了之后就对你念念不忘，你竟然到那么久之后才喜欢我？  
虽然说喜欢跟他做爱并不代表爱，但如果真的没爱又怎么会一直牵挂？  
你当老子是真没事闲的整天往你公司跑啊？还不是要先下手为强观察一下你周围环境。  
这些都是冯豆子这段时间逐渐想明白的。他没那么敏感，还有点一根筋，认准了就是认准了，什么协议和前女友，拐那么多弯累人累己。  
他还记得他们第一次见面那天，他以为尤东东是碰瓷的，怪黄历没提醒他“不宜出行”。  
其实黄历提醒了，上面明明白白写着“宜嫁娶”。  
都是天意。


End file.
